Once Upon a Journey
by PinkyM
Summary: Yang is ready to find her team, but what happens when she finds out that a certain cat ran away with a certain monkey?Will she listen to what Blake has to say or give up? Find out Yang's Journey, where she finds a new friend and gains her self esteem back
1. Chapter 1

_**I just want to thank you fot according your attention to this fanfiction and reading it, even if my english sucks (sorry bout that, but it's my 3rd language ;-;). If you could leave some adviced that would be great, since it's my first fanfiction.**_

* * *

She was ready.

At least that's what her father thought, she may have improved but it still didn't feel enough.

She knew she had a long way to go, and combat seemed harder as days passed by. This wasn't really what she imagined about hunters and huntresses, she thought that they're the heroes that save the world from grimms were nothing compared to the real enemies hunters had to deal with.

She wanted to go back to the battlefield and slay some grimms, just like in the good old days, but could she face someone as strong as Adam? Or even stronger? Last time this happened, she lost her arm in a matter of seconds.

''Yang? Are you okay?" asked her dad with a hint of worry in his voice '' You seem lost''.

''Yeah dad, I was just thinking 'bout some stuff, no big deal'' said Yang. She knew that she could tell her father anything, but she felt that this was a journey she had to take alone.

''Okay then, back to our raining'' said Taiyang followed by a punch which was stopped by Yang last second. As her father prepared to kick her, she grabbed his foot and hit him ''Getting better at this, are we?'' said her father. After all, she did improve a lot, maybe she still did some things without thinking at all, but she learnt how to predict moves and counter them.

" I guess that's all for today, it seems like you don't have that much to learn from me, you have been improving a lot'' said Taiyang, heading towards the house.

Yang followed him shortly after taking her gauntlets off, ready for a sweet cup of tea and some TV shows.

She got on the couch, sitting next to her father as he was swithching the TV channels.

''Yang, I think that you should go and search your team. I bought you some tickets to Menagerie, the ship is sailing tomorrow at 6 AM. You have been getting better, and I think that you should do it'' said Taiyang with a soft fatherly voice.

''I don't know if I can do this dad... I know that I have improved but I don't know if I'm ready to do this'' said the blonde as she switched off the TV ''What if Adam finds me? I don't think that I could get away alive a second time'' she added.

"It's your decision Yang, just follow your heart, and whatever your decision is I'm still proud of you'' he said, heading towards his room ''Good night my little dragon, sweet dreams''.

''Good night dad, love you'' she said, going into her own room as exhaustion made its presence. She had to sleep, after all tomorrow was gonna be a long day,

And who knows what her decisions will bring?

* * *

 _ **Yeah dunno sounds kinda boring, sorry for being such a noob at writing. Practice makes perfect tho, and I can't wait for your advices.**_


	2. New Kid? Watch out!

**_Thanks for not getting bored enough to drop this fanfiction from the first chapter, hope that this one is gonna be botter (no promises tho)_**

* * *

This was gonna be the day.

''Morning sunshine'' said Taiyang with a smile on his face as he brought his daughter some pancakes. "Morning dad'' said Yang with a yawn ''You should get ready soon, that if you wanna go, the ship is leaving in 2 hours'' he added as he gave her the plate before leaving the room.

Yang started to eat, enjoying the sweet taste of the honey. Her father may not be the best cook, but she really enjoyed his pancakes, even if they weren't as good as Ren's.

She got up after finishing eating, heading towards the bathroom. It was gonna be hard to leave her dad, going into such a big world alone, but she had to do it, and she wanted to, for her team. She washed her face, feeling the cold water taking away her sleep. Yang took her things and headed towards the door, still a little bit scared of what was to come. As she went past the kitchen she saw Zwei wiggling his tail and begging her to stay ''I'm sorry bud, but I have to go'' said Yang softly as she pet his head, looking at her father who was trying to hold back tears.

''Guess that I have to say goodbye honey. Take care of yourself. I'm gonna miss you'' he said, smiling at her ''Dad, I'll come back eventually. I have to go now, or else I'll be late. Goodbye dad! You too Zwei'' said Yang, giving her dad a hug.

It didn't last long before she got on the ship, they didn't live that far from the sea, after all, it was a small island.

''This is gonna be a long trip'' sighed Yang, listening to the calm waves of the ocean. After all the fights and injuries, she was glad that she could enjoy such a peaceful day.

''Hi there blondie, what are you up to?'' said a voice behind her. She got into her combat stance, ready to face her enemy. "Woah, calm down, I'm not here to fight you, I just wanted to talk with someone'' said the boy as he put his hands up.

''Sorry about that kid. What's your name ?'' she asked looking at the boy who seemed about 13. ''I'm Midori, what about you blondie?'' he answered with a huge smile on his face ''I'm Yang'' she said, checking the boy. He had green eyes and hair, a white shirt and a blue backpack and some yellow shorts, and not at least, a really contagious smile.

''What brings you here? Aren't you a little bit young to travel off alone?'' asked yang, getting lost into the clear blue waves. ''Well I-'' said the boy, getting interrupted by people's screams.

It was a grimm, a huge octopus-like grimm. Yang got ready to fight, preparing her gauntlets ''Step back kid'' she said as she went towards the grimm. She jumped on one of its tentacle, hitting it as hard as possible, with no result. ''Fuck, this is gonna be harder than I thought'' said Yang, trying to spot a weak part.

Her punches seemed less and less effective, she couldn't take it alone, she needed help but there weren't any hunters on the ship.

as she was running to the grimm's head, a tentacle went straight towards Midori ''Kid! Watch out!'' she yelled, trying to get to the boy, but it was too late.

Or was it? As she got closer, the tentacle got cut. ''But, how?'' she asked as she saw him under a shield of light-must have been his semblence. ''I have a plan, follow me'' said Yang, grabbing his arm and running towards the grimm ''I'll try to make it hit you''.

The blonde went towards the grimm, hitting it with all she got. She tried to get the tentacles to Midori, almost failing to dodge them as the boy destroyed another ''It's working! Let's keep going kid'' she said with a grin, running towards the grimm at full speed.

As she prepared to punch it, she took a hit from the left side ''Yang!'' yelled the boy, trying to get to her. Yang got up, eyes red with anger and flames coming from her hair. The blonde jumped in the air, punching the creature and creating a huge explosion, making it fall back into the water.

''That was so cool! I've never seen anyone do that'' said the boy with huge eyes.

Gladly, nobody got hurt, however, the ship wasn't as lucky, needing some repairs as fast as possible.

Yang missed this. The fights, the adrenaline, the excitement. But this was only the first day, and she was still scared.

And who knows what the future prepared for her?

* * *

 _ **Okay, seems like i made it! I still find it kinda dull and i really want to improve, but i think that its kind of better than the first chapter. It kinda felt like ep 3 from volume 4 ( if im not wrong) and i dont really like that, but i wanted some action, it seemed kinda boring. i think that i should think about how the story should go, i just have an ending in my head and work my way towards that, and maybe that doesnt work (since i already had a writing block) and the fight scene seems kinda dull. Everything feels kinda boring, lonely, i hope that it will change with , thanks for reading this so far and dont forget to leave some advices. The more critiques the better.**_


End file.
